Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a torque rod bracket assembly for an axle.
Torque rods prevent relative lateral movement between an axle and a motor vehicle, such as a truck or tractor frame. An axle end of the torque rod connects to the axle and a frame end of the torque rod connects to the frame. The ends of the torque rod allow the torque rod to pivot with respect to the axle and the frame. Because motor vehicle models vary greatly from one to another, numerous orientations of torque rod length and angle of incline of the torque rod are required to maintain a smooth and safe ride. This requirement also requires numerous orientations for mounting the torque rod to a torque rod bracket and the axle and frame.